


Trick, Then Treat

by Skye_Maxwell



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boys be thirsty, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell
Summary: Yosuke is waiting for Souji to finish putting on his Halloween costume, but what Souji comes out wearing is not what Yosuke was expecting.





	Trick, Then Treat

Yosuke was bored out of his mind, waiting in the hallway outside Souji’s room and wondering what the heck could possibly be making his Partner take so long to get ready.

Everyone was going to Chie and Yukiko’s Halloween party later that night, and naturally it was a costume party. Souji and Yosuke would be taking Nanako and Teddie with them, but for some reason Teddie had insisted on taking Nanako to Junes that afternoon to buy some ingredients for snacks to bring with them.

“It’s beary rude to show up to a lady’s party with empty paws!” Teddie had claimed.

“Let’s make something sweet!” Nanako had said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of a trip to Junes with Teddie.

Yosuke looked at the time on his phone. The two of them had left not too long ago, and Teddie had the tendency to get distracted, so it was anyone’s guess what time they would get back. Teddie, of course, expected his Sensei to actually prepare the snacks for him once he brought the ingredients back, which is why Souji was getting ready so early.

Yosuke was already wearing his costume, though he had left the hat and gloves downstairs to put on later. He had been reluctant to wear a costume at first, but the girls and Teddie had started harassing him and calling him a party pooper. Even Souji, in his own quiet way, had expressed that it would be disappointing if Yosuke didn’t wear a costume. And if that wasn’t enough of a reason, word got to Nanako that her favorite Prince of Junes might not be participating, and once he saw the tiniest bit of sadness on her face, that sealed it. Yosuke was most definitely wearing a Halloween costume to this party, and for Nanako-chan, it was in no way going to be half-assed.

Yosuke had decided on dressing up as a magician—a little joke for his friends who knew his arcana. Plus, Nanako loved magic. Yosuke had even learned a couple of magic tricks to impress her, and he had hidden a chocolate bunny rabbit in a compartment in his hat to give her later.

“Souji,” Yosuke called, knocking on his door once again. “You done changing yet?”

“Yeah, one second,” Souji replied, but it sounded like he was in no hurry.

Yosuke sighed, leaning up against the wall and pulling out his phone to check his emails.

As Yosuke was replying to a message from Chie, the door opened.

“How does it look?”

Yosuke glanced up from the message he was writing, and before he could hit send, his phone was tumbling out of his hands and onto the floor.

“Why are you wearing that?!” Yosuke cried, not bothering to pick up his fallen phone.

“Because it’s Halloween?” Souji said, his voice muffled by a surgical mask.

“No, why are you wearing _that_ , specifically?” Yosuke asked, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat.

Souji was dressed as a male nurse, complete with teal scrubs, a surgical mask and cap, latex gloves, and a stethoscope hanging around his neck.  

“Because Nanako is dressing up as a doctor?”

“At least button up your shirt!”

“But there are only two buttons,” Souji said, looking down at his unbuttoned V-neck.

“You can’t go into surgery like that!”

“I’m not going into surgery; I’m going to a Halloween party.”

“All the more reason to button up! Buttons should not be optional on medical wear! Gah, come here,” Yosuke said, reaching for Souji.  

Souji watched as Yosuke’s shaking fingers attempted to button his shirt and failed repeatedly. Yosuke finally got one button done and looked pretty satisfied with himself until Souji pointed out, “You put the button in the wrong hole.”

“What?!”

Souji teased, “There are only two buttons, Yosuke.”

“Shit… damn it…” Yosuke grumbled, hastily pulling at Souji’s collar and undoing the button he had worked so hard on. Then he immediately realized the terribly suggestive thing he had just done and backed away, staring at the still-open collar of Souji’s shirt with wide eyes.

“Did you change your mind?”

“No!” Yosuke insisted, still knowing in his heart that he couldn’t let Souji leave the house like that. Completely focused this time, he moved in once again and properly buttoned both buttons in record time. Sighing with relief, Yosuke smoothed out Souji’s shirt with both hands and then looked up at Souji’s face. The surgical mask was in the way, but he could tell Souji was smiling by the way his eyes were crinkled at the corners.

Yosuke only hesitated for a moment before pulling the mask down and kissing Souji aggressively.

Souji stumbled backwards a bit before catching himself and placing his hands on Yosuke’s waist for balance. He kissed Yosuke back as soon as he collected himself, but even he was surprised by Yosuke’s onslaught of enthusiasm. They broke apart only when Souji could no longer keep up and started laughing lightly against Yosuke’s mouth.

“What’s gotten into you?” Souji asked, pecking Yosuke’s lips once more and then pulling back to wait for his answer.

“I don’t know,” Yosuke said, genuinely confused. Souji almost felt bad for him. “You just look really hot, Partner.”

“Yosuke, I’m wearing scrubs. They’re practically designed to be unsexy. There _was_ a sexy nurse costume at the store, but it was only for girls.”

“Why do you say that like you’re disappointed?!”

“I… can’t believe it worked.”

“What worked?”

“I chose this costume because Teddie said you had a thing for nurses. But I had no idea it was this… _severe_.”

“I do _not_ have a thing for nurses! And wait, I thought you were dressing as a nurse to match Nanako?”

Souji shook his head. “No, I was planning on this the whole time, and she decided that she wanted to match me.”

Pulling his hands away from Souji and balling them into fists, Yosuke yelled, “You son of a—”

“So you don’t like it?” Souji asked, starting to pull his mask back up over his mouth.

Yosuke made an exasperated noise before reaching to stop Souji from pulling up the mask. “Quit messing with me, man. I like it, okay? But _not_ because I’m into nurses. It’s because… Gah, no, that’s even more embarrassing! You don’t get to make fun of me _and_ force me to say embarrassing things!”

Yosuke was about to turn and run away from Souji, but Souji anticipated this and quickly locked both arms around him to prevent his escape.

“Get off of me! You’re the worst!” Yosuke said, squirming in Souji’s grasp and punching him in the stomach when he couldn’t get free. His fist landed against Souji’s abs and then slid disappointingly off of the smooth scrub material.

“I’m sorry,” Souji apologized, kissing Yosuke’s cheek. “Please don’t assault your medical staff.”

“You’re not my medical staff, you jerk,” Yosuke said half-heartedly, ceasing his struggle.

“Yeah, I’m a jerk,” Souji said, knowing he had to be extra nice now since he had teased Yosuke so hard. “But I’m a jerk who loves you. And while I did want to tease you, it’s only because I was hoping I’d get to see a cute reaction, and your reaction is one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

Yosuke frowned. “You’re not going to get back on my good side by calling me cute, Partner.”

“Then how do I get back on your good side?”

Searching Souji’s eyes, Yosuke decided, “Kiss me until those two get back.”

Souji’s eyes lit up. “They might not be back for a while. You know how Teddie gets distracted.”

“That’s fine with me. Also…” Yosuke started, trailing his hands up Souji’s arms.

“Also?”

“Kiss me when we get back here after the party. Also, sneak away from the party with me at least once.”

“To kiss you?” Souji asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Yosuke said, pressing his lips to Souji’s. Souji started to kiss him back, but Yosuke pulled back to say, “One more thing.”

Souji sighed deeply, resting his forehead on Yosuke’s. “What’s that?”

“Admit that you didn’t just want a cute reaction from me.”

Souji shook his head. “I didn’t just want that. I wanted a reaction that would lead to this,” Souji said, impatiently leaning into Yosuke.

It was Yosuke’s turn to laugh. “You big dork.”

“Trick or treat?” Souji said, looking at Yosuke’s mouth.

“For my _giant_ dork…” Yosuke amended, “…a trick.”

Then he pulled a bouquet of silk flowers out of his sleeve and hit Souji in the face with it, causing Souji to recoil, blinking in surprise.

“Ha, get it?” Yosuke asked, looking proud of himself. “A magic trick?”

“I get it,” Souji said, before grabbing the bouquet to get it out of his way. There was nothing quite like Yosuke returning his dorkiness to make him want to kiss him even more. “Treat now, please.”

“Yes, Nurse,” Yosuke said, laughing as he pushed Souji backwards into his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The World's Hottest Male Nurse" (look him up, lol) and Teddie's insistence in P4A and PQ that Yosuke loves nurses. I plotted this out ages ago and then thought I should eventually post it on Halloween, but then early this morning I realized it was Halloween, so this is what I spent my day doing. I'm sure something like this has been done a thousand times, but... not by me! Happy Halloween!


End file.
